Hallucinations and Woozy Awakenings
by Mellia Black
Summary: Ideas keep popping into our poor Ginny's mind. Maybe some tea wil help... Oneshot


**Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers that I accidentally left hanging. BIG computer problems. I made this one-shot to just put something out. Sorry it isn't a chapter. Love you all! **

** 3 Keaton **

"Hermione," Ginny whispered softly. She reached for the corner of cushion, trying to pull it from underneath her.

Hermione did not move. She was silent, exclude her quiet snores.

"Hermione! Get up!"

Hermione stirred and bolted upwards. "What? What is it?"

"You fell asleep in the common room again. I need your help." Ginny gave a desperate look, her eyes searching around the common room.

"You didn't have another dream… Did you?"

Ginny nodded, and Hermione groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"Ginny, this has got to stop. You don't get it-"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! Just help me stop them. Please…" Ginny pleaded.

"I told you before, Ginny." Hermione stood, stretching. "And now I'm convinced."

Ginny gave a confused look, and the other girl continued.

"I think that you didn't listen to me when I said that you needed to stop thinking and worrying about it before you go to bed. I think you actually like dreaming about Malfoy subconsciously. You just haven't figured that out yet."

Ginny had her mouth open. "I- I don't like to dream about that- Why would I tell you about it, then?"

"That's just it, Gin." Hermione answered. "You do. You just like to justify it afterwards. It makes you feel better."

"That's insane. No. It's just… Sometimes I just want to strangle him. And I probably think about that before I go to bed and-"

Hermione grinned and held up her hands. "It's not my business about why and how you think about him before you go to sleep. Maybe you should talk to him about that."

Ginny just sat in the middle of the common, open mouthed, until Hermione went to her dorm.

---

Draco Malfoy ran a hand through his almost silver hair and smirked. Weasley was late.

She usually met him in the hall for their early morning quarrel, but she wasn't in sight. Maybe his words had finally sunk in, and she got the hint that she'd always be his inferior.

He felt something bump into his shoulder and noticed the big mop of red hair brush his face. What the hell? Weasley had knocked him down?

He suffered under her bony elbows. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I think you had better save this for next time, Red. Not in the hallway."

Ginny gave a disgusted look as Malfoy waggled his eyebrows at her, and she scrambled off of him. By now, there were a few people lingering in the hall, slowly walking by.

Ginny heard Malfoy collect himself and she turned around to groan into her palm.

She didn't turn around, but only listened to his rant. "I always knew this would happen. Of course, I thought it would be your brother..."

She shocked herself by finding out that she had to suppress a giggle.

"And it's finally the day when the littlest Weasley finds out she's madly in love with me. And who wouldn't be? I, Draco Malfoy, a gorgeous-"

"Gorgeous?" Ginny snorted. "I know that you're not talking about yourself, Malfoy. Whoever put that idea in your swollen head-?"

Draco smirked as the Weasley girl was lifted up in the air and made to face him. He noticed that she made a quick move to cover her eyes and sigh with a shake of her head.

"Afraid to face me, are you?"

"No!"

"Then look at me."

She did as she was told and found herself awestruck.

He _was _gorgeous. And at that moment Ginny only thought about his perfect hair...

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled again, breaking Ginny out of her trance.

"What?"

"You were daydreaming! Are you honestly that obsessed?"

Ginny turned her face to hide a blush.

"I think you have a problem."

"And why is that?" Ginny asked, turning back around to see Malfoy's face.

"Because you just called me Granger," replied Malfoy, looking confused.

"What the hell? You honestly think I'll fall for that?"

---

Ginny woke up to find herself in the Hospital wing. She bolted upright, seeing Madam Pomfrey.

"Don't worry dear. I've founda cure for one of those nasty joke shop novelties."

"Huh? I haven't been sick..."

"It was one of those disturbing things your brothers concocted. You can talk to them about it, if you wish."

The nurse left to tend to Neville, who was currently suffering from something alike.

Ginny turned her head toward a card upon her bedside table. She took a sip of tea next to it before she picked up the card. Hopefully it would cure her sore throat.

_Weasley, _

_If you had listened to me, this never would of happened, now would it? Thanks to your brothers, I am now suffering from a black eye. Apparently, they had said I was ruining their fun. I have no idea what happened the last twenty four hours except from what your 'sweet' brothers told me. Careto meet me in my dorm to discuss it? I should think you'd enjoy that. _

_-Malfoy_

_By the way, don't drink the- _

Ginny fell asleep before she could read the rest of the letter. It wouldn't matter anyway. Whatever Malfoy says, it really isn't important. He should just stand there and look pretty.

And sweet Merlin! He certainly knew how to do that.

---

_Hey, Sis. We wanted a nice payback for that trick at dinner last night. I'm still missing my eyebrow. Anyhow, we heard you yelling at Malfoy in your sleep. Scary. And since we knew how much you hated him, we took pleasure in testing out our 'Hallucinations and Woozy Awakenings' charm on you. Be a doll and write down how you felt under the charm in the complimentary Droobles Best notebook on the table beside you. _

_By the way, don't drink the tea. _

_Malfoy sent it. _

---

**Author's Note: Sorry, my computer has been broken for ages! I will try and edit the other stories because it's Christmas break now. I wish you all the best holiday. Please review. I'll love you forever! **


End file.
